minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Selarm: The Begining
I started a Minecraft server on Singleplayer. I did everything like other people do. I saw that I needed something for armor, so I went mining. While searching for ores, there weren't any. It made me feel weird. I literally knew something was going on. There wasn't any point for mining now. As I came back in my house, I saw a weird person. It looked all black, having clothes, like those black clothes. Then I felt more weirded. I was on a Singleplayer server. But how this thing got in? As I opened the door, that wasn't a normal person, his or her face was distorted, her eyes were full of blood, it had a creepy smile. I got scared and I deleted the world. Time passed, I made a new world. Getting all required blocks, like in the start. I knewed I didn't need to mine. There wouldn't be ores. Then a weird thing happened. I got in a cell. I couldn't break the walls. Trying to get out, I saw the weird person again. Then it said: ???: I AM SELARM. Selarm: YOU CAN'T GET OUT OF MINECRAFT NOW, TRY IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. I tried clicking the red X button, but I couldn't get out of Minecraft. Clicking the esc button, there wasn't any way out either. So I was on the server with the scary person named Selarm. Selarm: I know what you are thinking now. Me: Then say it! Selarm: You are thinking that you don't know how to get out of here. Me: How? Selarm: I am with my cells, the cells lock everything to make people not get out. Me: Oh so weird. Selarm got quiet for a bit, then said something again: Selarm: 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01001001 01001110 00100000 01010100 01001000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010011 01000101 01010010 01010110 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 There was no way to get out. So I grabbed my phone and translated it. It said: YOU WILL BE IN THIS SERVER FOREVER As I thinked how was that possible, I tried clicking the red X button again. Nothing worked. Even the - button. As I saw that I had a sword, and Selarm was close to me. I slashed Selarm couple of times until it died. I tried going to esc, and I saw that I could get out. The other thing that worked that I could break the cell. So I saved the world to see if something more will happen. Back again. I got on Minecraft and saw that my server name wasn't like before. I named the Minecraft server Test. But now it said: REVENGE. I joined it. I saw Selarm again. Selarm: Back again, huh? Me: So you changed my servers name? Selarm: Of course I did! Selarm: I will make this server corrupted. You cannot stop me! I ran to Selarm and I hitted Selarm a couple of times again. Selarm died again. I felt something inside me. It was braveness. As I exited the world, I came back into the real world. Part 2 will come soon! Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas